mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Todd Duffee
Todd Duffee is a heavyweight fighter holding the record of the fastest knockout in UFC history over Tim Hague in his debut with the promotion. He next faced veteran wrestler Mike Russow. For nearly fifteen minutes, Duffee gassed himself out pounding repeatedly on Russow. Russow just kept taking the punishment. Out of nowhere, Russow landed a right hand and knocked Duffee unconscious for the victory. Duffee was next set to face undefeated wrestler and TUF 10 alumni Jon Madsen. Duffee was, however, injured yet again. His replacement was announced to be hard-hitting Gilbert Yvel. Inexplicably, Duffee was released about a week after pulling out of the Madsen fight. Many fans were mystified by this move from the UFC. Duffee was next set to face another TUF 10 alumni in Abe Wagner, in his first fight out of the UFC. Instead, he will face Strikeforce heavyweight champion Alistair Overeem at Dream's year-end Dynamite event in a Dream heavyweight interim title bout despite the fact that there was never an official Dream heavyweight title. Tim Sylvia replaced Duffee in the bout against Wagner. Overeem destroyed Duffee in about twenty seconds to earn the belt via knockout. Duffee took some time off after the tough and high-profile two-fight losing streak. He signed a new contract with Dream. He was next set to face Nick Gaston in Dream. Unfortunately he was injured a few days before the event and he was forced to pull out. After a long hiatus to recover, Duffee next signed with the upstart Super Fight League promotion in India. He next made his Super Fight League debut in April 2012 against fellow newcomer and Bellator veteran Neil Grove. Duffee knocked Grove out in about thirty-five seconds. At the end of November 2012, Duffee signed to return to the UFC finally to face Philip De Fries. He knocked De Fries out in the first round. Duffee had another layoff before next stepping in to replace Stipe Miocic against Soa Palalei. Unfortunately he suffered another injury among other medical problems and was out for several months. He got back into training and in September 2014 he was ready to return to competition. Duffee signed in September for a December bout against Anthony Hamilton. Fights *Todd Duffee vs. Josh Bennett *Todd Duffee vs. Assuerio Silva - The fight was Duffee's last fight before entering the UFC. *Tim Hague vs. Todd Duffee - The fight -- Duffee's debut -- ended in the fastest knockout in UFC history. *Todd Duffee vs. Mike Russow - Duffee came into the fight undefeated and it was the first loss of his career. For the entire fight, Mike Russow was being demolished by Duffee's superior striking and power until Russow managed to score what no one thought was possible: a highlight reel one-punch knockout victory. This allowed him to continue on his eight-fight -- now nine-fight -- win streak. One of the most shocking knockouts I've ever seen. And if that weren't enough, Russow finished the fight with a broken left arm sustained in the war. *Alistair Overeem vs. Todd Duffee - The fight was Duffee's Dream debut. It was for the "Dream interim heavyweight title." *Todd Duffee vs. Neil Grove - The fight was the Super Fight League debut of both men. *Todd Duffee vs. Phil De Fries *Todd Duffee vs. Anthony Hamilton Category:Heavyweight fighters Category:Knockout of the Night winners